Elmo's Alphabet Challenge
Elmo's Alphabet Challenge is a Sesame Street movie that involves alphabet adventures in CGI scenes including the parody of "Guitar Hero". Back cover summary Are you up for an alphabet challenge? Abby shows off her new Fairy Fly Pad, but accidentally traps her friends inside the video game world! To get back to Sesame Street, Elmo, Telly and Abby must beat challenges that test their alphabet knowledge! In this all-new movie full of fun video game spoofs, children will learn tons of alphabet skills! Special Features *Parent Tips *Alphabet Storybooks *Activity Pages DVD Extra Files Scene Selections Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h27m22s374.png|1. The Fairy Fly Pod Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h44m50s631.png|2. Abby's Mustachio Bros Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h51m48s643.png|3. Elmo's Happy Words Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-13h55m14s319.png|4. Are You Ready to Rock Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-14h00m53s348.png|5. Muncha-Muncha Elmo Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-14h02m49s672.png|6. Dancing with Elmo Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-14h08m19s079.png|7. Abby's Letter Race Vlcsnap-2015-06-24-14h11m53s706.png|8. World of Elf-craft Movie BGM Fanfares & Sounds Fanfares Sound effects Gallery VSTM Menus vlcsnap-2015-02-21-15h25m51s21.png|Main Menu vlcsnap-2015-02-21-15h26m19s47.png|Options Menu vlcsnap-2015-03-11-20h10m51s197.png|Bonus Features Menu vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h06m38s334.png|Parent Tips Page #1 vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h06m41s703.png|Parent Tips Page #2 vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h06m47s650.png|Parent Tips Page #3 vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h06m52s850.png|Parent Tips Page #4 vlcsnap-2015-03-11-20h14m03s73.png|Trailers Menu vlcsnap-2015-03-11-20h14m37s161.png|Chapters Menu Page #1 vlcsnap-2015-03-11-20h14m41s195.png|Chapters Menu Page #2 Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-11h45m58s181.png|Activity Page Menu Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-11h41m24s899.png|Alphabet Storybooks Menu #1 Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-11h41m28s169.png|Alphabet Storybooks Menu #2 vlcsnap-2015-03-11-20h15m22s91.png|FBI Warning screen (stretched to 4x3 from 16x9) Elmo's Alphabet Challenge - Main Menu Elmo's Alphabet Challenge - Special Features Menu Titles Title 4 - Sesame Workshop Sesame_Workshop_2008_Widescreen.png|Sesame Workshop (2008) Sesame Workshop (2008) Widescreen with URL|Sesame Workshop (2008) Title 6-9 - Parent Tips Elmo's Alphabet Challenge Parent Tips scene 1|Let's Play with A.B.C-More! Elmo's Alphabet Challenge Parent Tips scene 2|Let's Sing Along Elmo's Alphabet Challenge Parent Tips scene 3|What's the Letter "L"? Elmo's Alphabet Challenge Parent Tips scene 4|Let's Watch Telly help Abby and Elmo Title 11-37 - Alphabet Storybooks Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (A) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (B) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks © Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (D) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (E) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (F) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (G) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (H) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (I) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (J) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (K) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (L) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (M) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (N) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (O) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (P) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (Q) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks ® Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (S) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (T) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (U) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (V) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (W) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (X) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (Y) Sesame Street - Alphabet Storybooks (Z) Title 41 & 43 - Elmo's Magic Numbers Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-22h34m34s728.png Elmo's Magic Numbers Theatrical Trailer Title 44 - SesameStreet.org Online Bumper, Title 45-47 - Sesame Street DVD Adverts Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-00h11m26s933.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-22h35m48s884.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-22h35m55s305.png SesameStreet.org website promo Elmo's Alphabet Challenge DVD Closing Ads|Closing Theatrical Trailers Title 49 - Sesame Workshop Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-07-23-11h36m35s350.png Sesame Workshop products trailer (Sesamestreet.org variant) Movie Intro Movie Screenshots External Links *Elmo's Alphabet Challenge on Muppet Wiki. Category:DVD Category:Muppets DVD